Wildflower
by IllicitFaction
Summary: Hungary thinks back to a memory that she and Prussia share from their childhood. If there's one thing that she cherishes as much as her trusty frying pan, it's the red and yellow wildflower that manages to grow it's way into both of their lives. Fluffy PruHun.


**This is a PruHun story dedicated to one of my good friends for his birthday. I hope that this fic turned out well, and that all the readers enjoy it :) Happy birthday, have a great 15th!**

**This is partially set when Hungary and Prussia are young, but after she figures out that she's actually a girl.**

* * *

A gentle breeze gently ruffled the silky brown hair of a lone woman sitting peacefully on a patch of wildflowers, her hands rested behind her for support as she looked up at the wispy clouds trapped in the evening sky. A hawk was winding in circles high above the Earth, riding the warm air currents. Off to her left, a large cottonwood tree provided cover, blanketing the relaxed female as she observed the nature surrounding herself. Absentmindedly, she twirled her finger around a stray flower that happened to be growing next to her. The flower was a vibrant red color, tinged with a bit of golden yellow on the edges. It leaned slightly over as she grasped it between her thumb and forefinger, and she studied it as if she was recalling a memory from long ago. She couldn't remember any specific details, just some shouting, running, laughing... Then, it came to her: a certain boy, with silver hair, red eyes, and the most arrogant attitude that she had ever seen evident in any of the other nations- Prussia.

_Flashback_

The day was clear, and but a few clouds were drifting lazily around. The young nation was contentedly humming a tune while they sharpened a short sword. It may have been too small for a full-sized being, but it was the perfect fit for Hungary. Her bangs hung in her face, the tufts of hair poking out just above her shoulders. She worked with a steady pace as she sat leaned against the trunk of a tree, the whetstone laid upon a towel on the ground. With smooth strokes, the blade repeatedly slid left to right across the coarse side of the sharpening tool.

A rustling coming from a bush a few feet away from the girl startled her, and she looked, alerted, for the source.

She stood up, taking an attack position with her knees slightly bent and sword at the ready. Her mouth was set in a tight line, eyes scanning her surroundings in effort to spot any potential enemies. "Who's there?" she called out, using a voice backed up with a tone of defiance, which hopefully masked the secretly nervous feeling bubbling up in her at the moment.

"Kesesese, you should've seen your face!" A figure clothed in white showily burst out of the bushes in front of her, a wide grin covering his devious face. He was about the same height as the girl, and tied to his back was a cape made out of white cloth with the Teutonic Knight's insignia embroidered onto the center. A quiver full of arrows was strapped to his back, and he was holding a study looking bow in his small hands. As soon as she recognized who it was, the girl put her favorite weapon away where she wouldn't tempt herself, and folded her arms.

Glaring at the newcomer, she faced her body towards the side in a defensive form. "What do you want, Prussia?" she interrogated, brushing off his previous remark.

He proudly strode over to her. "I was just taking a detour through this forest on the way to pay a little visit to Lithuania, but I saw you. I figured it would be fun to mess with you for a little bit." He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the clearing that they were both in. "What were you doing?"

She pointed to the whetstone, still at its place on the ground. "I was keeping up with the condition of my weapons." she stated firmly.

He yawned loudly, an expression of his boredom. He commented, "I guess that's kind of cool. You should come over to my place and check out my new sword, it's super awesome!" His eyes lit up as he told the other child about his most recent addition to his arsenal, Hungary being mildly interested.

As he was about to delve into the placement of the various adornments fashioned onto his sword, another rousing in the bushes appeared. The two spun around, both making a reach for their weapon of choice. They were met face-to-face with a white rabbit flecked with specs of grey, which as soon as it caught sight of the two children, sprinted off in the other direction.

"Let's catch it!" declared the boy who was smirking wildly, raising his bow over his head and letting out a war cry that sounded like a mix between a yell and a cackle. His companion also grinned and sheathed her sword, then sprinted after the small mammal that had bounded nearly out of sight.

The two short nations raced through the underbrush and dirt, neither minding the shrubbery that would get caught on their clothes. They leapt over roots, ducked under erratic-growing limbs that protruded from the trees, and swerved around any large flora that was obstructing their way to the moderately-paced rabbit springing down the path. At one point, one of them started giggling at the pure exhilaration of the activity as they sped down the hill together, reveling in the excitement. It spread to the other, and soon, the two children were too caught up in their bout of laughter that they slowed to a stop.

Finally, both panting and leaning onto a tree with one hand, they relinquished their chase, and the white bunny bounced off, not to appear again. Neither knowing what to do, they just took a seat down on the large roots stemming off of the oak they had stopped by.

Hungary glanced up to see Prussia looking at her, who quickly directed his attention elsewhere and pretended to not have been staring at the young girl. "What?" she asked, somewhat obliviously.

Still staring off into the trees, he responded quickly. "Nothing." He kicked at the dirt with his black boots distractedly, tracing shapes into it, then wiping them away and creating a doodle in the earth.

Not intending to take that as an answer, she persisted. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't have been looking at me. What, do I have dirt on my face?" She scrubbed at her cheeks with her hands, attempting to knock the non-existent soil off of her face.

"No, you're face is fine!" he stammered, waving both hands extended in front of himself to discourage her pointless scrubbing. "It's not anything important."

"Tell me." she demanded, crossing her arms and trying to coerce him to release whatever he was going to say by giving him a look.

Seeing that it was going nowhere, the red-eyed nation conceded. He faced the opposite way, still on the root he was using as a makeshift seat, and mumbled something incoherent to the confused girl.

"What?" she questioned. "I couldn't hear what you said."

"I said that I was looking at your face!" he reiterated, this time loud enough for the other to make out what he was saying. The white-clad boy was glad that his face wasn't in view of Hungary; his cheeks were beginning to flush red.

Still not catching on, she leaned forward on her seat with a questioning expression. "Why would you look at my face?" She didn't understand what he meant, he already said that she didn't have anything on her face. _Maybe he was just being creepy,_ she deduced. Like that one time that he _accidentally _groped her...

The other abruptly stood up, then stomped over to a patch of flowers. Grabbing a red wildflower with a little bit of yellow on the outside, he plucked it and marched over to the deep-in-thought brunette. His usually pale face, which was now red, was looking in another direction. "Because I.. I think you're...pretty." He quickly dropped it in the shocked girl's lap, then ran off in the path the rabbit had sprinted towards.

The last glimpse Hungary caught of him as she shouted, "Gilbert, wait!" was his white cape flowing behind him as he hightailed it out of the clearing. She was still sitting down, but her arm was outstretched towards the direction the nation had left in.

Knowing that his running skills could probably overpower hers, she decided that she would just confront him later. She looked down at her lap to the simple but beautiful flower resting there, and picked it up. Holding it directly in front of her eyes, she examined it. The red on the inside seemed to bleed into the small amount of yellow that was present on the ends, and the inner part of it was a lively orange color. She held it farther out in front of her for a few moments, then tucked it behind her ear.

She stood up and decided to head back to her original spot before Prussia had shown up, and began to walk towards the way that they had come in. She shot one last glance towards the other end, then continued on her path back to her base camp for the night.

_Flashforward_

A small smile appeared on the grown woman's face, her green eyes gaining a nostalgic spark. She delicately picked the small flower from its base, and slipped it in above her ear. She sighed, then lowered herself down onto the luscious bed of grass. Resting her head on folded arms, she was about to close her eyes for a rest when she heard the crunch of leaves behind her. She quirked an eyebrow, then tilted her head up.

She watched as Prussia stepped out of the woods behind her into the meadow, taking rambunctious loud and careless steps through the autumn display. Acknowledging her by sending his infamous grin her way, he proceeded to plop himself down next to her and lean his head on her torso.

"It's nice to find time for a break every once in awhile, isn't it?" he asked the struggling woman under him after yawning and stretching out his limbs, facing the direction of the plain extending in all directions in front of the pair.

She finally managed to forcefully shoved him off her, then sat up and dusted off her back, making sure that some of the dirt landed on him. "Yeah, i've been swamped with paperwork lately. I just came out here for a little fresh air." she explained, annoyed, to the ex-nation.

"I wish it was like when we were kids again." He paused, and Hungary took that opportunity to notice his orange-tinged skin from the horizon, eyes full of excitement. He continued. "Haha, remember? Those days, I could just run around and shoot whoever, conquer this one day, get into a scrap the next." He sniggered. "When everyone was outmatched by the awesome Prussia. I mean, i'm still the coolest in terms of personality." he stated, completely sure of himself, like that opinion was common knowledge.

Hungary just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." she said, with exaggerated emphasis on the second word. The man cackled in response, then took a seat next to her. Crossing his legs, the two adults watched the horizon. It was that time of the day when the sky had a layer of baby blue at the top, which flowed into a shimmering yellow, then orange-red. The sun was slowly setting, the glowing yellow orb in perfect view of them off in the distance.

After hearing his odd silence for a while, she decided to check on him. She caught him looking curiously at her, then turned around to see if it was directed to anything behind her. After nothing caught her eye, the woman looked back at him curiously, then realized that it was the flower in her hair. She grinned at him, then pointed at the colorful accessory. "I found it over here, and it reminded me of that time in the forest." She let out a pearl of laughter. "When you gave me that flower that looked just like this one, then ran off somewhere."

The red-eyed man with wispy silver hair looked dumbfounded for a few moments, then clutched his chest and barked out a laugh. "Oh yeah, that! I was wondering where I remembered that from." He flashed a smile at his long-time friend. "You know how kids are, doing stupid stuff all the time. I can't believe that you _actually_thought that I meant it afterwards." The woman let out a low growl, then pounced on him. The two adults rolled around in the ground; one of them threatening to beat the other to a pulp, the other heartily cackling.

Finally, the two finished their session of childish behavior. Still grinning, Prussia turned to Hungary, who had folded her arms and curled her mouth into a grimace. "That gets you riled up each time." He scooted close to the angry-looking woman and slung an arm around her. He eased the pouting nation's head into his lap comfortably, and leaned in close to her.

"You'd better be glad I like you, or else i'd have beaten you unconscious by now." she stated threateningly.

"Love you too, babe." he said, as he moved his head closer to hers, their lips meeting in a gentle motion. Prussia embraced her much more softly than one would expect from him, arms wrapping carefully around his partner's waist. They pulled away for a second, Hungary's lips curling into a sweet smile.

She put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him down closer, the two people sharing a quiet moment together as the sun that was low in the sky slowly sank behind the mountains. The only evidence left of its presence was the ring of red peering around the peaks, the yellow outline visible just outside of the painted eternal sky.


End file.
